


Sex Tape

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm bad at tags sometimes, M/M, Porn, Teasing, Videotaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home to find Frank naked with a video camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Tape

I get home and Frank wasn't in the living room I looked at the time and realized that he was probably asleep already I put my jacket away and took off my shoes. After turning out the light I walked back to our bedroom the door was shut and I could see some light coming from under the door I slowly opened the door to see Frank holding a camera right at me he was naked and stroking himself. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked at me sitting up against the headboard I walked in and stood in front of the bed he followed me with the camera "what is this Frank?" I asked he set down the camera on the nightstand after getting up so it was facing me and he walked up to me "well I was thinking about something that I watched the other day and got this idea" he motioned toward the camera with his hand. 

I shook my head a little and laughed "where did you even get that thing from?" he looked at me for a second "I borrowed it from someone" I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head "don't worry I got a new card for it so when I give it back we still have the card" I nodded and he leaned up to kiss me I squeezed his ass before I pushed him back a little bit and walked over to grab the camera facing towards him. He smiled at me before walking up to me and pulling me in front of the bed I kept the camera on him the whole time he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down with my boxers stroking my cock a few times before pushing me down on the bed "scoot back against the headboard" he climbed up the bed and looked at me reaching over he opened the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube placing it nearby. 

Frank moved back over to me and grabbed my cock stroking up and down slowly I let out a groan when he leaned down and licked the tip "keep the camera steady" he whispered before wrapping his lips around me and slowly sliding down keeping his eyes on the camera he slowly slid back up pushing his tongue on the underside drawing a moan from me. He pulled off and took the camera out of my hand "come on take your fucking shirt off" Frank whined I rolled my eyes and pulled it over my head he backed up to the end of the bed and sat on his knees "touch yourself for me".

I reached down wrapping my hand around my cock I slid my leg up opening my legs more he moaned quietly as I slid my hand up and down rubbing my thumb over the slit before grabbing the lube I squirted some on my cock slicking myself up. Frank kneed his way up to me he placed the camera on the nightstand and straddled my lap he grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers pushing two in himself, mouth opened and eyes closed leaning his head back I reached up licking up his neck I bit down hard and he added a third finger. I grabbed his wrist and slowed it down pushing up slowly before pulling almost all the way out just to push in harder he opened his eyes and looked down at me I let go of his wrist and he sat up on his knees he opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of hand cuffs putting one around my wrist slipping it through the bars and clicking the other one together he slid down a little pulling me further down the bed he reached behind him grabbing my cock lining it up. 

Frank started pushing down slowly moaning when the tip popped in I groaned and he just stayed there for a minute I wanted put my hands on his hips to try to pull him down more but I couldn't move "please just move" I whined at him "I could just sit here like this and jerking myself off and you wouldn't be able to do anything" he whispered leaning down over me he kissed me hard shoving his tongue in my mouth I moaned and he pulled back he began kissing down my neck he pushed down a little more on me and I opened my mouth he stopped and sat back up I groaned in frustration. Frank quickly pushed the rest of the way down and groaned he slowly slid back up making me moan he pulled off and I whined moving a little. "no no what did I do... please" I begged he just laughed and got up he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a dildo walking back to the bed he set it down picking up the lube and squirting it on his hand he picked up the dildo spreading the lube on it. Frank pushed my legs apart putting on of my legs over his shoulder he pushed the tip against me lightly dragging it up and down I pushed down on it and he pushed it harder and slowly slid it in I moaned as he licked up and down my cock. He pushed it all the way in and pulled it out slowly pushing it back in faster I groaned pushing down on his back.

Frank let go and got up straddling my lap against before pushing my cock back into his ass I moaned his name and he started bouncing up and down slowly cursing softly. I lifted up my knees rocking up into him he was mumbling something I couldn't understand when he yelled my name and I could tell I hit his prostate he bounced harder and I felt the familiar burn he reached down and grabbed his cock and started jerking himself off at the same speed he was bouncing I wanted to watch him but I couldn't keep my eyes closed all I heard was him moaning and he slammed down one last time and yelled my name coming all over his fingers. He lifted off and I sighed he got back down and grabbed the base of the dildo pulling it out he squirted more lube on it and quickly pushed it back in I groaned spreading my legs further apart he took my cock in his mouth moaning around me he swallowed and I groaned coming in his mouth he greedily swallowed it down slowly easing the dildo out. 

Frank leaned down and pushed his tongue into my hole I gasped and moaned he backed up and reached down squeezing my ass he got up and I thought he was going to unlock the handcuffs but he walked into the bathroom. He came back with a rag and wiped off the dildo before taking it over to the drawer he pulled out a vibrator and smirked at me walking back over he set the remote on the bed and picked up the lube squirting more on his hand he rubbed the vibrator slowly making a show of it. He pushed my legs apart and pushed it in I groaned and he grabbed the remote turning it on the first level he moved it around a little bit and I made a strangled sound when he hit my prostate he smirked again and let go I tried to squirm around to move it but he pushed my hips down causing it to push down harder. 

Frank got off the bed and grabbed the camera again he set it at the end of the bed walking over to the drawer I looked around for a minute and pulled out a cloth coming back over to the bed he sat on my hips pushing down on me harder I groaned and he started rocking back and forth. He sat up on his knees and bent over me tying the cloth around the back of my head and I couldn't see anything "now you have no idea what I'll choose to do next" I could almost hear the smirk on his face he lifted off of me and walked around I heard something click and the the vibrator started buzzing faster I moaned feeling myself getting hard again. "hmmm I don't know if I don't want you to see what's happening or not" Frank said he sat back on my hips and pulled the cloth off my head he threw it on the floor and moved back sitting on my thighs he pointed the camera at my face and grabbed his cock slowly rubbing the head of it with his thumb I moaned and pulled against the handcuffs I wanted to touch him so badly. 

Frank closed his eyes and started stroking himself "oh fuck" "oh yeah Gerard.. Oh fucking hell yes" he whispered and smirked I rocked back and forth feeling the vibrator rubbing against my sweet spot moaning I closed my eyes "stop" Frank said sternly but I couldn't it felt too good so I kept going. Frank grabbed my cock and squeezed I moaned louder and he gripped the base I looked at him and he had this look on his face so I stopped moving "good boy" he loosely held my cock positioning his against mine and started rubbing them together he pointed the camera down moaning louder and stopped he reached behind him and clicked another button setting the vibrator to the third setting I pulled harder on the handcuffs groaning he grabbed the base of it moving it so it wasn't directly against my prostate and I sighed in relief. Frank climbed off the bed and just stood there pointing the camera towards me I smirked and pulled my legs up spreading them I tried to scoot back a little just far enough to be able to push down on my ass I started rocking back and forth and felt the vibrator rub against my spot again and let my head fall back and my mouth open panting and moaning I heard him moan and looked at him. His hand was slowly and firmly stroking his cock "Frank fuck me please" I moaned out my head falling back again the vibrator stopped and he set the camera back where it was before and grabbed the lube he pulled the vibrator out of my ass and rubbed more lube on it he turned around bending over shaking his ass a little he turned the vibrator to the highest level and rubbed his hole with it we both moaned at the same time. 

Frank finally pushed the vibrator in and moaned as he moved it around a little he yelled out my name and I knew he hit his prostate he let go and turned around I spread my legs wide open and he just laughed sitting down spreading his legs out he leaned back on his hands and started rocking back and forth moaning my name repeatedly I whined and moaned I could have come just from that. He stopped and gripped the base of his cock panting he knee walked up to me and lined his cock up with my hole he pushed in and I groaned pushing back on his trying to get it in as far as possible he reached over on the nightstand grabbed a key and unlocked the handcuffs I grabbed him and pulled him down into a dirty kiss mostly teeth and tongue me moaned into my mouth thrusting in harder I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer he broke the kiss and pushed his face into my neck nipping different spots I reached down to grab my cock and he pushed my hand away stroking me in time with his thrusts I gripped his hair hard just holding him there and he moaned against my skin.

Frank sped up his thrusts right into my sweet spot and started stroking my cock faster I screamed his name and came he kept stroking me and his hips stuttered he bite down harder on my throat as he came I could feel him filling me up he stopped and pulled out we were both panting he rolled off the bed and turned off the camera. He walked into the bathroom and came out with another cloth after he cleaned us up he laid down next to me "holy fucking shit" we both said it at the same time "we need to do that again" I suggested he looked over at me and smiled he turned off the lamp and curled up against me I watched him fall asleep before I closed my eyes.


End file.
